We Always Seem to Feel Alright
by lightsthecity
Summary: Sonny finds a Magic 8 Ball. Oneshot.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

we always seem to feel alright

* * *

"Me next!" Tawni squeals, grabbing the ball, "Will I be on the cover of Tween Weekly next month?"

Sonny sighs, "That's a dumb question, ask something meaningful."

Tawni rolls her eyes, "This _is _meaningful." Flipping the Magic 8 Ball over, she reads the answer, "It is certain."

"Yay! Good for you," Sonny deadpans. "Okay, It's my turn."

"Here, I have to go make myself beautiful for my Tween Weekly photoshoot."

"But you don't have a photoshoot."

"I do now!" She darts out of the Prop House, beaming.

"Tawni, just because it predicted you would be on the cover does not mean..." she trails off, as Tawni is now long gone. "Hm. What to ask?" She murmurs, "Oh! I know. Will there ever be peace at the studio?"

She flips over the ball cautiously, closing her eyes dramatically. "Three, two, one," she says before opening her eyes to see 'Don't count on it' illuminated in blue. "Ah, well, I guess everything can't be perfect."

"Knock, knock," comes a voice from the doorway.

"Chad," Sonny grumbles.

"What's my favorite random up to?"

"What do you want?"

He puts his hand on his heart mockingly, "I'm hurt. You don't think I can be nice for no reason?"

"Let's see," she holds up the Magic 8 Ball, "Is Chad ever _just _nice?" She flips it over, "Reply hazy, try again."

"That wasn't a no," he smirks, "And anyways, these things are never right," he grabs the ball from her hands, and sits down way too close for Sonny's liking. He looks down at the oversized plastic pool ball, "Is Chad Dylan Cooper hotter than Zac Efron?"

She peers over his shoulder (she can smell his blueberry shampoo), "Without a doubt," she reads. "You're right, it's always wrong."

"Well, sometimes it's right."

"Okay, then let's test it," she takes the ball back, "Do I have dark hair?"

"Most likely," he reads, then flips the ball over, leaning over her, "Is Mackenzie Falls the number one tween show?"

She turns the ball upwards and reads, "Outlook not so good."

They go on like that for twenty minutes, alternating questions. Sonny marks down whether or not the answers are correct on a loose sheet of paper on the table.

She laughs as she scratches the twenty-fourth tally on the side indicating the answer was correct, "Okay, enough."

"One more, tiebreaker."

"That won't prove anything. I can't even think of anything else to ask it."

"Alright, how about... does anyone at the studio have a crush on me?"

"It has to be something you already know the answer to!"

He raises his eyebrows, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Ugh. What does it say?"

"Don't count on it. So that means we've come to the conclusion that it's always wrong. Now we can ask questions we don't know the answer to."

"Does anyone at the studio have a crush on me?" Sonny tries, shaking the ball slightly before turning it over, her face falling, "Signs point to yes."

"Well, _maybe_ sometimes it's right."

She grins slightly, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there might not be enough conclusive evidence to determine the truthfulness of the ball."

"Good, because that's what I thought you were saying," she says coyly. "It's your turn."

"Does Sonny Monroe get lost in my eyes?" He asks, smirking.

She chokes, "What?"

"Yes - definitely," he smiles, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Is it right this time?"

"Yes. Wait, no. What was the question?" She stutters, blushing.

He turns to look sternly into her eyes, "Do you get lost in my eyes?"

"Oh."

He waits expectantly.

She looks down, "It's my turn."

"I hope you know I'm taking that as a yes."

"Whatever. What does Chad Dylan Cooper think of me?"

"That's not a yes or no question. Be more specific."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Does Chad Dylan Cooper like me?" She flips the ball over, "Very doubtful."

He breathes in deeply, "Definitely wrong," he mumbles to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, did you say it was right or wrong?" They're in very dangerous territory and they both know it.

He grins, relieved, "I guess you'll never know." He jumps off the couch, leaving. "See you later, Monroe."

"I hope you know I'm taking that as you thinking it was wrong!" She yells after him.

He shouts back, smiling to himself, "Good!"

And Sonny just sits there, stunned.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. Please review!**


End file.
